


Dark Samus Trimuphs

by VerilousBack



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Possession, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Samus investigates a distress signal, but little does she know, Dark Samus is waiting for her, ready to enact a sinister new plan.





	Dark Samus Trimuphs

The high pitched hiss of the engines of a ship belonging to bounty hunter Samus Aran rang out as her craft touched down on a remote planet. She had detected a distress signal coming from the planet, immediately flying in to investigate.

Stepping out of her gunship, Samus was instantly met with a large building, the aged sign in front denoting it as a Galactic Federation research station. Clearly the Federation had long since abandoned it, the building itself incredibly worn down and decrepit, all of its doors and windows in various states of disrepair, and cracks both large and small scattered across the architecture.

Stepping inside of the station, Samus instantly grew suspicious. Much like the outside, the interior of the building had suggested that no one had set foot in here for years, yet the distress signal meant that someone had to have been here somewhat recently.

After a few more moments of exploration, Samus was about to write the whole thing off as the result of the station’s increasingly aging equipment, when a loud crash suddenly came from behind her. Before she could react, she was struck by a powerful blast, knocking her to the ground.

Her vision already going dark as consciousness began slip from her, Samus turned to get a glimpse of her attacker, only to see the glowing blue of Dark Samus’ visor as the bounty hunter blacked out.

When Samus awoke she found herself in a dark cavern, the walls and floor covered in Phazon. Looking down at herself, Samus realized she had been restrained against one of the walls, clad only in her Zero Suit. A few moments passed, and Dark Samus strutted into the area, quickly drawing close to Samus. The duplicate’s appearance was noticeably different from how she normally looked. The Phazon approximation of Samus’ armor had gone, replaced by a being that looked almost identical to her. The only difference was her skin, pitch black and covered in scattered cracks of blue.

Once the copy approached Samus, she placed a hand in front of her face, and released a strange gas from her fingertips. As soon as the substance struck Samus’ face, the bounty hunter felt a calm numbness wash over her, any worry and stress about her current situation draining out of her. Dark Samus then moved her hand down to Samus’ chin, pulling it down slightly and opening her mouth wide.

With Samus’ mouth now hanging open, Dark Samus placed her fingers on the bounty hunter’s tongue, her form beginning to lose its consistency as she morphed into a thick sludge and began to flow down Samus’ throat. Her neck bulged as she swallowed down the slime, gulping heavily as she drew more of it into herself. In the back of her mind Samus knew she should be trying to escape and overcome her duplicate, but that part of her was muffled by the fog growing in her mind, only becoming quieter as more of the Phazon replica flowed into her.

Once the ooze that had previously made up Dark Samus’ arm was fully inside, it began spreading through Samus’ body, melding itself within the bounty hunter. Dark Samus then brought more of her slimy form to Samus’ mouth, and this time the blonde hunter eagerly accepted it, heavy gulps escaping as she swallowed more of the gooey invader.

Soon the part of her that had previously resisted was totally silent, Samus now completely welcoming of the dark being pouring itself into her body. Samus tilted her head back, allowing the slime easier entry into her body. With each drop flowing into her, the bounty hunter felt herself beginning to slip away, Dark Samus slowly replacing her in her own body.

This realization would have been unsettling to her just moments ago, but now Samus was perfectly fine with that, happily drinking down more of the slime that once made up her dark copy.

Once half of the substance was spreading and settling inside her, Samus felt the restraints holding her to the wall release, allowing her to push into the invader and take in even more of her form. Her gulps were growing louder now and her throat began bulging noticeably as she allowed herself to be taken over by the shadowy slime. 

Finally, with one last gulp, Dark Samus fully disappeared inside of Samus’ body, causing the bounty hunter to fade from her own mind, replaced by her shadowy double. Samus went slack for moment, her eyes shut and head drooped down slightly. After a few moments, she stirred, her eyes shooting open to reveal pitch black sclera and glowing blue irises.

Soon Samus stood and headed out of the cavern, returning to her gunship and punching in coordinates for the closest Space Pirate hideout. They would certainly be very happy to welcome a legendary bounty hunter to their ranks.


End file.
